The invention relates to removable storage media devices and, in particular, removable memory cards.
A wide variety of removable storage media exists for use with voice recorders, digital video camcorders, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, video games, digital televisions, photo printers, and the like. The storage media allows users to capture and store data on such devices, and easily transport the data between these various devices and a computer.
One of the most popular types of removable storage devices is the flash memory card, which is compact, easy to use, and has no moving parts. A flash memory card includes an internal, high-speed solid-state memory capable of persistently storing data even without application of power.
A wide variety of flash memory cards have been recently introduced that have different capacities, access speeds, formats, and interfaces. Examples of flash memory cards include CompactFlash(trademark) first introduced by SanDisk(trademark) Corporation, the Memory Stick(trademark) (MS) developed by Sony Corporation, Smart Media(trademark) memory cards, Secure Digital (SD) memory cards, and MultiMedia Cards (MMCs) jointly developed by SanDisk Corporation and Siemens AG/Infineon Technologies AG.
Each of the various types of flash memory devices has unique electrical and mechanical interfaces. Type I CompactFlash memory cards, for example, measure approximately 36 mmxc3x9743 mmxc3x973.3 mm. Memory Sticks developed by Sony Corporation have sizes of approximately 21.5 mmxc3x9750 mmxc3x972.8 mm and have either four (4) conductive pins or ten (10) conductive pins. Smart Media measures approximately 45.0 mmxc3x9737.0 mmxc3x970.76 mm and has 22 conductive pins. SecureDigital flash cards measure 32 mmxc3x9724 mmxc3x972.1 mm. MultiMedia Cards measure 32.0 mmxc3x9724.0 mmxc3x971.40 mm.
Except for Type II CompactFlash memory cards that conform to the specifications for the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) interface, each type of flash memory device generally requires a specialized adapter or reader for use with a computing device. An adapter includes a specialized interface that conforms to the supported type of flash memory card, and converts the signals received from the card to a standard interface readable by a computer. An adapter may, for example, convert the signals to the PCMCIA interface, the Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, the Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) interface, or a conventional serial or parallel interface. Most conventional adapters support a single type of flash memory card, causing a user to carry and interchange adapters when using different types of memory cards.
In general, the invention is directed to an apparatus capable of receiving a number of different types of flash memory cards using a single slot. For example, the apparatus supports the mechanical and electrical interfaces necessary for receiving flash memory cards conforming to a variety of formats including Memory Stick memory cards, Smart Media memory cards, Secure Digital memory cards, and MultiMedia Cards. The apparatus may comprise an adapter for direct coupling to a computing device or a stand-alone reader for accessing the memory card.
In one embodiment, the invention is directed to an apparatus having a housing defining a slot to receive one of a number of different types of removable memory cards. The slot includes a central region having a first height, and outer regions of a second height. A plurality of electrically conductive contact areas are disposed within the slot. The housing has dimensions that substantially conform to a size specification of a CompactFlash memory card, and includes an interface that can be used with a standard interface to a computer, such as a PCMCIA connector, a USB connector, a SCSI interface, or any conventional serial or parallel interfaces.
The invention is capable of providing many advantages. A user may, for example, interchange different types of memory cards without having to use multiple adapters. Consequently, a user may capture and store data on memory cards of a number of different formats using a number of different digital devices, and then transfer the data to a computing device using a single adapter. The user need not purchase and carry a number of different adapters for each digital device owned by the user, such as a digital camera, a digital voice recorder, a personal digital assistant, and the like.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.